blazingdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlett Masamune
Appearance She normally wears a black suit with skirt around her waist, held by a belt. She normally wears brown gloves and tan gauntlets. She has a brown thing around her neck that holds her suit, which is sleeveless.She has a small white short cape that reaches her middle back and wears long brown boots. Her hair falls to her shoulders and is straight. Its red and her eyes are red. She wears a white headband that keeps her hair back and bangs. Her guild mark is black and on her hand Personality Shes a negative type of person, always serious and doesnt really enjoy jokes. she trains and works hard every day because her goal is to become a S-class mage. she doesnt speak that much and surveys/studies her opponents. Shes smart and may seem cold-hearted but cares. Sometimes she snappy and hardheaded at times. History Her and her sister were always togethor and stayed by themsevles in there own house. Kiara hated fights and was more nice than her. Her personality was the same as a kid.She learned to use her magic at a young age and always wanted to join Sabertooth, but Kiara disagreed and she wanted to join blue pegasus. So they went there separate ways. Scarlett still cares a lot about her sister even though she doesnt show it. Magic and Abilities Her magic is Takeover:demon soul. In all her forms poisen doesn't affect her Increased attack: 2x increased speed: 2x increased defense/durability:training increased reflex:training did this Immense magic power: you must have a ton of magic power for satan soul hand to hand combat: shes the best of the best in hand to hand combat, since her magic specializes in hand to hand 'Satan Soul Nightmoon' her 1st satan soul makes her clothes become more dress like with elegant silver designs. Her skirt turn black with elegaant silver designs. Her cape dissappears. Black looking dragon wings are on her back. She gains a black tail that has white star like looking blade at the end. Silver gauntlets cover her arms and hands and make them razor sharp. She wears black and silver boots. Her headband dissappears and her hair turns into a long braid that reaches her middle back. Her attacks and seal are pitch black.This mode focuses mainly on her speed and attack, but everything else is still a lot better like Mirajane. Her power and stats increase even more if the moon is out, or its night time, Darkness: it is shown she is able to control darkness in this form. Night Shadow 1/5- She turns into a shadow for a few seconds and can attack her opponent. Razor Cresant 1/5- 'Her speed becomes a bit quicker, she uses her speed to quickly slash the opponent and her claws grow much longer and sharper '''Darkness shield 2/5-' the darkness in front of her forms into a shield then disappears 'Night Beam 2/5-' fires a huge concentrated mass of Darkness in the shape of a huge beam. 'Demon Trap 3/5- '''her magic seal appears under her target and a blast of dark magic erupts under the opponent. It surrounds her opponent '''Night Abyss 2/5-' Darkness magic is concentrated in her hands so her attacks are increased when she is in hand to hand combat '''Gift Of The Moon 5/5 – This only works when the moon is out or its night time. A silver aura surrounds her and she can form darkness into a weapon in her hand or turn it into a snake. Her stats are further increased and her heath slowly regenerates. She can only use this once. Immense speed: this speed is much higher than her second form. She can go faster than the speed of light. Immense strength/attack: her attack is much higher than her second form. She can lift 3x her size (her other stats still increase 2x from her original stats) 'Satan Soul Celcia' Her second s-a-t-a-n soul is actually the opposite and focuses on her defense and durability. Her stats still increase from her first one, except without the enhanced speed and attack from Nightmoon. her second s-a-t-a-n soul looks mainly like Erza's Adamantine armor. But she doesn't wear a helmet. Its all white. It doesn't have a shield but has owl wings that are actually unpenetrable wings. There white and grey There large enough that she can wrap them around herself and not get hurt. Her hands are claws still and her feet turn into bird feet. She can swim in this suit and actually feels light weight to her. Her stomach is though shown in this suit and her shoulder armor are a bit smaller. Her hair is much longer now, to her waist and striaght. Her attacks and seal are green and black Plants:'she is able to control plants in this form. Nightmoon's speed and attack are much higher than Celcia, while Celcia's defense and durability is much higher than Nightmoon.But still Nightmoon's other stats are increased in Celcia. '''Protection of the Tiny 1/5- '''a plant surrounds her and wraps around her body, protecting her from attacks. The plant has a black highlight and can extend/ grow bigger '''Blossoming Evil 1/5- '''black vines and flowers/plants sprout from her hands and she can do whatever she wants with them. '''Natural Synthesis 2/5-' she can absorb life/drain life from the plants around her to restore her health a tiny bit and energy. Can only use this once. 'Forest Body 2/5- '''Numerous black flowers sprout on her body and when shes attacked, they take in most of the attack/absorb. '''Life of The Weak 3/5-' Many plants sprout from the ground and help attack her opponent 'Kimeriya 4/5- '''the powered up version of Protection of the Tiny. Basically same thing except there vines and are all over her wings and armor. They extend and can block from all angles and Directions, they can stop her fall as well '''Nimera 4/5- '''the powered up version of Forest body. Flowers pop up all over her wings and can now absorb physical attacks. They can absorb from any angle and absorb more. '''Illusion of The Earth 5/5-' she can turn her entire body into a plant, so if she gets hit she can regrow herself back together. This drains her energy faster than the other attacks and can only use this once 'Immense defense/durability: '''her defense/durability is huge and extremely immense. 'Satan soul Hinamori She has a third Soul but its really only used as a last resort and drains basically all her magic. This demon is called Hinamori, one of the most powerful demons in existence. She wears a kinamori and its red and orange and yellow. She wears a black ribbon the back of the kinamori. Its short and sleeveless.A grey cloth is around her waist. When she wants to fly, black fairy wings appear on her back and she has 2 black tails with black claws on her feet and hands. Her tails have grey spixes on them and black things cover her ears like Mirajne's third armor. Her hair is kept normal but now in a ponytail that goes down, a white tiara is on her head. white spixes are on her arms and cover her legs. Hinamori's stats are the combination of Nightmoon and Celcia's. She doesn't control anything in this form but does have magic attacks that are white colored. Hinamori drains her energy a lot faster than the other two, so it carries a huge risk and consumes a lot of her magic power when she first uses it, she return to normal form before using it and concentrate. Nightmoon and Celcia are really the only ones she ever uses. Shes only used Hinamori once and hasn't used it again, since then. 'Blast Of Pain 2/5- '''A huge amount of white concentrated magic forms a ball, she can release it and its huge beam '''Revolving Torture 3/5-' 4 white balls surround her, she can use them to attack or defend or change there form '''Demon Chains 3/5- '''White chains form in her hands, she can use this to attack and defend. They are unbreakable. all her stats are immense/more than that. Notes Kiara Masamune is her sister